


Covered in Ghosts

by The_Shy_One



Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [4]
Category: Gambit (Comic), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit, Teasing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Ashoka in her wandering of underground Coruscant after leaving the Temple finds two people she didn't expect to meet there.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Remy LeBeau, Laura Kinney/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865518
Kudos: 5





	Covered in Ghosts

She hadn’t seen natural light for the last few days. It didn’t seem like something she would have noticed, not after the last few years of missions and commanding troops for the war. But there wasn’t anything else to distract her as she wandered around underneath the surface of Coruscant, trying to figure out what she was going to do now that she was out of the Order. It made her focus on the smaller things, the things that seemed less important when she did missions for the war effort.

Ahsoka didn’t know how much she would miss natural light until she went below - still wanting to be close to the Temple if she decided to go back, but wanting to be far enough that others in the Order couldn’t seek her out easily, she still needed time to herself - and didn’t feel the warmth of it on her skin, the way it would signal the start and end of the day. Such a small thing that meant so much when it wasn’t there.

She sighs and decides to go to a shop she’s been frequenting these last few days to order a meal, hungry despite only wandering around the city today. Citizens don’t look her way as she passes them by, used to seeing others wear cloaks and not having to look people in the eye as they went about their business. Ahsoka watches as a few adults pass by her, loudly talking to each other in a way that makes her ache to talk to Anakin, Obi-Wan and many others in the Temple that she’d come to know over her life. 

She missed them so much despite all the pain that had been caused by the Council’s accusations of bombing the Temple. Of being accused of harming clones at the prison. Chasing her when she was forced to flee from everything quickly piling on top of each other of her being the perpetrator. The worst thing, she supposes, is that Barris was the one to do it all. Even down to placing all the blame so that it could be no one else suspected but Ahsoka.  
Barris, her friend, someone she thought she could trust.

Maybe she could understand now why the Order was so disbelieving of the fact Count Dooku could lead the Separatist army a few years ago. She trusted Barris, didn’t think her friend was capable of doing what she did.

Ahsoka wanted that connection with the Jedi back, her unwavering faith in the Order that had brought her peace and comfort even with her involvement in the war at her age. But that connection wouldn’t be the same. It never could be after what happened despite knowing they cared for her and didn’t want to believe that she’d done all that was being accused of.

Maybe she’ll go back, maybe she won't. All she knew now is that she would have to find her way and see where it takes her. 

Ahsoka opens the door and enters the shop, seeing a few others in there scattered around at the tables. There are two workers behind the counter, cleaning and prepping for the next customer they might serve. She pulls down her hood as she steps towards the counter, letting her eyes adjust to the artificial light. She stops suddenly when she sees a familiar face, sitting at a table with another person as they ate their meal together.

Familiar brown eyes flickered up to her, curiosity shining through as Laura tilted her head. The other person turned their head to see what Laura was staring at and Ahsoka is met with the image of the Prince of Thieves, Remy LeBeau. 

She shouldn’t be shocked that he was with Laura. The girl was the reason that he escaped prison and was the reason that Ahsoka never caught either of them that night at the docks when she searched for them. He smiles and makes a gesture with his hand for her to join. She stares for a moment, wondering why this was happening to her and why now. Then she shakes her head, figuring she should go along for now.

Ahsoka goes to take a seat where her back was to the wall and could see all the possible exits of the room. That’s when Remy started to talk, his accent something she’d never heard before. “What’s your name, petite? Laura never got it the last time when she was distracting you and I think that’s mighty rude of her. Should always know potential enemies’ or allies’ names, it creates the relationship for you as a thief.”

“He always talks that much?” Ahsoka asks as she turns to Laura, not answering Remy in the slightest. She smirks at the sight of Remy holding a hand over his heart, proudly proclaiming he’d never been so ignored for being polite before. She doubts it’s true, but it was amusing to hear.

“Yes. He’s quite fond of his voice,” Laura says before taking a bite of her food. A small smile was there, barely noticeable if you weren’t paying attention. But it was enough for Ahoska to know that they were close and likely poked fun at each other. 

Remy snorts and waves a hand at Laura, who continues to each without care. “Petite, I give you a home and friendship and this is how I’m repaid? Must you wound Remy this way?”

Yes, I do.” And with that deadpanned answer, Remy clutches at his heart and sinks further into his seat. Ahsoka stares only for a moment before turning her attention back to Laura. The girl continued to take bites, staring at the far wall like she wasn’t willing to give her friend’s dramatics any attention. “Don’t mind him, he’s just bored and wants to show off.”

Remy said something in an unknown language, bringing himself back into a sitting position. He leans over the top of the tabletop, lounging like he was a loth-cat who owned everything it its sight. Ahsoka tilts her head and she could suddenly see why Fox had been so pissed off when he handed that report to the Council all those months ago. 

“What’re you doing here, Laura?” Ahsoka asks, changing the topic. 

She watches as Laura puts down her fork on her plate, looking her in the eyes. Likely gauging what she was saying between the lines and deciding what to say in those few seconds that action took her. “We kept underground after your encounter. Remy figured it would be best to hide in plain sight until the Senate Guard was busy or we were able to slip away quietly.”

“However, petite, we stayed around for a bit longer after we heard what happened to you,” Remy says, looking at Ahsoka beneath his long hair, black and red eyes taking her in. “Knew we had to stay long enough to find you, steal you away from here.”

“Why? Why do that?” It didn’t make sense, especially since she’d never even seen Remy, only Laura. “I chased you down, why stay looking for me?”

Laura and Remy exchange a glance, speaking silently. Then Remy moves to sit up, his hand coming to cover one of hers. “Don’t always need a reason beyond wanting to. Especially when Laura insisted so.”

There was only a flash as Laura brought out one of her claws, pointing it at Remy with a glare. Remy smirks playfully and moves his hand off of Ahsoka’s, curling with his other hand over the tabletop. “Don’t be like that, I was only teasin’.”

“You know better, Remy.” And without another word, the claw slips back into her knuckles. Laura picks up her fork and resumes eating her meal like she hadn’t threatened her friend over mentioning that she wanted to stay for Ahsoka. It meant they stayed to watch for her, following rumours of where she was wandering. They cared and wanted to find her despite all that happened. 

She missed the Temple and all the people she considered family, the comfort they’d offered when she was lost in the universe. She’d always miss that, always.

But Ahsoka needed to go a different way for a while, find herself that had been lost when she saw how the Senate dogged the Council into doing something about her despite it not being their way of handling issues. The war would rage on, the Jedi still searching for Count Dooku and all of it would chip away at the Order from the Senate without any of the Council members having a way to stop it.

Maybe having these two wait for her and offer her a way across the galaxy without judgement is what she needed. It felt right like how natural light felt on her skin on a fair day, warming her from the inside.

A breath in. Then she spoke up. “What’re your plans for getting off of Coruscant?”

Remy smile, wide and filled with mischief like he was expecting this answer. He launched into the details, drawing a diagram on the napkin in front of him. Ahsoka paid attention to him, details spinning around her mind as she thought of all the possible workarounds for Remy to consider.

Beneath the table, Laura quietly held her hand, squeezing as if to offer her comfort. Ahsoka smiled, a fluttering feeling in her chest at this gesture. Maybe there was another path for her, one that might guide her to Laura in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this after the Arc where Ahsoka has the terrible luck of being framed for bombing the Temple by Barris. I had this idea rattling around after I did the first fic involving Ahsoka and Laura and just didn't have a good excuse until a few months after. I might make a separate series for these two since I really like this ship and want to give them some attention when I don't want to involve them in Remy related shenanigans lol. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun one shot to read! :D


End file.
